High performance polymers have good thermal and mechanical properties, which are widely used in aerospace, microelectronics, precision machinery, medical equipment and other fields, and show great application prospects and huge commercial value. In recent years, with the fast development of the national economy, the traditional high-performance polymer materials do not meet the needs of a wider range of applications any more, thereby requiring polymer materials to have more excellent thermal stability, mechanical strength, anti-cracking properties and other properties.
Cross-linking between polymer chains can further improve the performance of high performance polymers, and obtain a polymer with ultra-high performance. Even if the thermal stability and mechanical strength of polymers can be further enhanced by chemical cross-linking, cross-linked polymers are difficult to recycle and cannot be recast. As a result, the waste materials can only be treated with the waste landfill. With the increase in demands for polymers with high performance or ultra-high performance, handling of high performance polymer materials through recovering and recycling are a common problem faced by the modern society.